To satisfy the requirements for hanging objects, hooks usually act as accessories for hanging objects. A hook is typically designed to have a curved shape, wherein the tip of a hook body of the hook is oriented upward and opposite to the ground, so that an object may be hung on the curved portion of the hook and is subject to gravity without dropping from the curved portion thereof.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, which are schematic diagrams respectively showing a conventional hook and an object hung on this conventional hook. The conventional hook 100 includes a main body 110 that attaches to a predetermined position (e.g. a wall surface) and a hook body 120 connected to the main body 110. While hanging an object 200, the portion where the hook body 120 is directly subjected to the weight of the object 200 is a first horizontal part A′, whereas a second horizontal part B′ is not subject to the weight thereof because the second horizontal part B′ protrudes over the object 200 without being physically connected to the object 200. Although such hook is useful, as shown in FIG. 2, when the object 200 (e.g. a rod piece having an end part having a hole) is to be hung on the hook 100, it is necessary to apply force against gravity to enable the hole of the rod piece to pass through the end portion of the second horizontal part B′ and thus enable the rod piece to be successfully hung on the hook. It is relatively laborious and inconvenient when hanging a heavier rod piece having a hole thereon.
Furthermore, if it is desired to enable the rod piece to be hung on and without engaging with the hook 100 due to gravity, a length of the first horizontal part A′ of the hook 100 must be larger than or equal to a geometrical length of a transverse cross-section of the rod piece. Nevertheless, the hook body would protrude outward such that it would cause a safety issue, and result in inconvenience. Therefore, a proper modification is to reduce the length of the first horizontal part A′ of the hook 100 to be less than the geometrical length of the transverse cross-section of the rod piece. However, such a conventional hook 100 would cause the rod piece to engage at the curved position between the first horizontal part A′ and the second horizontal part B′, and the requirement would still not be satisfied.
It is therefore the Applicant's attempt to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.